A SUMMER AT THE BURROW
by SydMM
Summary: Harry and Hermione have come back, for a whole season at the Weasley's. People are grieving, changing, and falling in love. What sort of drama will ensue during A Summer at the Burrow?
1. CHAPTER ONE

**SydMM**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hermione! A letter's here for you!" her mother yelled from downstairs. Hermione put down her book and walked briskly out of her bedroom and down the stairs, through the small living room and into the kitchen, where her mother stood at the window untying a small roll of parchment from a tiny owl's leg. It spotted Hermione, and recognizing her, it hooted. Hermione smiled.

"Hello, Pigwidgeon," she responded.

"What? Pigwidgeon?" asked Mrs. Granger, handing her daughter the parchment, then looking back at the owl. Pig hooted, happily again as if to reply, "That's me!"

"Who came up with that name?"

"Nevermind," said Hermione, as she unrolled the letter as fast as she could.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've missed you, and can't wait to see you again. I'm sorry, I haven't written as much as you've wanted. Pig seems to be the only reliable owl we have these days, and every other person in this house seems to borrow him without my permission. ._

_Anyway, Harry surprised us by writing and inviting himself over for the rest of the summer, so I figured you needed to be here, as well. If you are able, please send a response back as soon as possible. _

_ I'm hoping to see you soon,_

_Ron_

Hermione grinned, and her mother must have seen the sparkle in her eye, because she immediately knew it was from Ron.

"So when are we going to meet this, Ron?"

"You've met him before…"

"Well it's been quite a few years, since we saw him last," exclaimed Mrs. Granger with a smirk on her face, "And he seems to really care for you."

"It's nothing serious, yet. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please, Hermione. If Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know you so well, I think it's time your father and I got to know him…"

"Well, actually I might get to know his parents even better," said Hermione, "He's asked me to spend the rest of the summer at his home."

Her mother made a face that she couldn't quite read. "Of course, you'll be wanting to go, right?"

Hermione nodded.

She had spent a lot of her time at the Burrow, but never a whole summer. She wondered if things would be the same there. She imagined everyone would still be grieving the loss of Fred, but Harry was coming… The both of them had always been welcome into their home. Hopefully, their stay would be a good thing on the family.

"Fine, but we have to meet Ron, first."

"But… When?" She really didn't want Ron to meet her parents. Not even if one day they were to be betrothed. _Marriage_, thought Hermione, _Married to Ron_. The thought made her swoon. Either way, her parents meeting Ron again just sounded like a bad idea.

"Well, he can come pick you up, can't he?"

"Well, yes but-"

"But, nothing, Hermione. That's it. We're meeting him."

Hermione was sullen. This was definitely not something to look forward to.

"In fact, just tell him to arrive here, tomorrow night, for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, Hermione. Dinner. Your father went out to the grocery store to fetch some things. I'll just call him up, and tell him to pick out something nice to eat," and with that, her mother picked up her cell phone from the kitchen counter and dialed, and Hermione knew there was no point in arguing. After all, her mother was even more stubborn than she.

_All I have to get through is one dinner_, thought Hermione, _And then a whole summer at the Burrow_. She smiled wide, and her heart seemed to swell. She couldn't wait to spend her summer with Ginny, and Harry, and especially, Ron. It was going to be one to remember…

_Dear Ron, _

_I've missed you too, and my answer is yes! But there's a catch… Use the address on the back of this letter, to get to our fireplace through the Floo Network. My parents would like you to have dinner with us tomorrow night around seven o'clock. _

_ I'm hoping for your arrival,_

_ Hermione_

**SydMM-So, what did you think? Good? Bad? I realize it was a little short, but I think that helps when you're trying to organize a story like this. Also, if you started reading my story, HERMIONE'S LAST YEAR, I just would like to tell you, I'm discontinuing it. Hopefully, you'll like this story just as much! Anyway, please, please, REVIEW!**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**SydMM**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ginny Weasley lay in bed, staring at her ceiling, only hearing her breath and the ghoul that lived in the attic above her bedroom. She had been trying to get some shut-eye for the past two hours, but her thoughts would always shift back to Harry and his scheduled arrival the next morning, leaving her excited and wide-eyed.

She flipped her pillow to the cold side, and rolled over looking out her window. Outside, was a clear sky with stars that twinkled and winked at her. Still, Ginny felt like sleep was far away, so she slipped out of bed and began her journey down the stairs to the kitchen, hoping a full stomach might make her somewhat drowsy.

Halfway down, she heard a familiar creak at the bottom of the stairs. She realized it was the second step, which had always squeaked since she was little. Ginny figured it was probably Ron just coming back up, after raiding the fridge for a midnight snack.

_Great_, thought Ginny, _He probably ate that last piece of leftover apple pie, mum picked up at the muggle market_.

But as soon as the vision of Ron stuffing his face passed through her head, she looked up just as Harry's dark head smacked against hers. They both cursed, and although they didn't fall, they both sat down, right there on a step and shut their eyes, tight in pain until it subsided.

"Ginny," said Harry, rubbing his skull. His head hadn't hurt this much since he had gotten headaches from Voldemort's presence, "What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said getting back up, and offering a hand to Harry, who took it and yanked himself up. They both looked around, hoping no one had heard their little run-in.

"Thinking of me, eh?" said Harry turning back to her, and grinning mischievously.

"No… I was just, hungry. I can get along a week without you, Harry Potter."

"Are you sure?" said Harry with an arch of his eyebrow. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Ginny's knees felt weak, as she ran her fingers through his jet-black hair.

A loud snore, startled Ginny from this beautiful moment, though, and she pulled away from Harry.

"That's just Ron," said Harry, laughing. "I guess he fell asleep at the table, eating what appeared to be pie. I couldn't be sure. It was smothered all over the table and his face."

Ginny laughed, a little too loudly. She always felt giddier in Harry's presence.

"So… What do you say I take you back up to bed?" Ginny giggled again, but knew the consequences would be terrible for the both of them, if she was caught sleeping in the same bed with Harry.

"You know they'd kill us both," she said.

"Well, who says they'd find out? And besides, it's not like we're going to do anything," Ginny's cheeks went slightly pink at the thought, "Are we?" added Harry playfully. _Did he really just say that? _ thought Ginny.

She started again, but Harry stopped her by putting a finger over her mouth. Ginny didn't know what had gotten into him, but decided it had been some sort of a withdrawal from seeing her.

"Please? It's just that I haven't seen you, and I wanted to talk, and-"

"Fine," said Ginny, shortly, cutting him off, "But we set your wand to go off at five o'clock, before anyone else wakes up, and then you go to Ron's spare bed in his room, alright?"

Ginny was not going to get in trouble by something she had been talked into, and spend the rest of her summer away from the person she most wanted to spend it with.

"Yes m'am."

Ginny hugged Harry then, and smiled into his chest. Harry had missed her as much as she had missed him. Harry stroked her hair, and they stood for a few minutes, just like that, only occasionally hearing Ron's loud breathing and snores. It had only been a week since they'd last seen each other, but a week had felt like ages to the both of them.

**SydMM-How was it? Please, Please, Please, REVIEW! I love feedback! Even when it's harsh! Be harsh with me, people! Tell me! What do you want in this story? Give me ideas!**


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**SydMM**

CHAPTER THREE

The youngest son of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley grabbed his Cleansweep Broom from the depths of his closet and hit it against the ceiling, trying in desperation to shut up the ghoul that lived above in the attic. It was well past midnight, and he had wanted to get a good night's sleep for Harry's arrival the next morning. Ron knew he wasn't the only one hardly getting any sleep though, because he had kept hearing Ginny tossing and turning in her bed across the hall. He figured she was just as anxious to spend time with Harry.

Ron was anxious as well. The letter he had sent to Hermione, inviting her to the Burrow for the summer had yet to see a reply. He hoped her parents hadn't planned a vacation, even though the thought seemed selfish. Ron wanted Hermione, right here, with him all summer long.

"Shut up, you bloody ghost…" Ron mumbled under his breath, but he knew it was no use. He sat back on the edge of his bed, and rubbed his eyes. Ron stood up again and snatched his watch from his nightstand. It read two o'clock. He sighed.

A low grumble filled his bedroom, and Ron realized he was ferociously hungry. He sighed again, and in the next few minutes he found himself sticking his head in the fridge, wondering if all the apple pie had been eaten. Finding it at the bottom, he smiled and pulled it out. Ron found a fork, and ate away. By two-ten Ron had finished off the rest of it, and examined the mess he had left on the table.

A daze was coming over him, and his eyes were feeling heavy… and by two-fifteen, Ron was fast asleep, snoring loudly.

A small owl landed on the outside edge of the kitchen window, and rapped on the glass with its teeny beak. With its large eyes, it could see it's owner, Ron Weasley, fast asleep, one arm under his head and the other stretched out, lifeless, acoss the table. As much as he rapped and tapped and hooted, it seemed nothing was about to wake the redhead up.

At last, Pigwidgeon watched, as Ron woke up, but not to it's own accord.

"NO!" he yelled, as he jumped, awake, "Spiders! "In my hair!"

He frantically pushed his hands through his hair, and looked down at his fingers, breathing hard. Ron brought his hands back to his forehead and wiped off the sweat building up at his hairline, sighing.

"Hooooot," said Pigwidgeon from behind the window. Ron, yet again, jumped, this time falling out of his chair and scrambling back up to look outside.

"Pig," said Ron stupidly. Pig hooted a second time. "Get in 'ere you bloody bird," Ron said as he opened the window. Pigwidgeon fluttered in, landed on top of the refrigerator, and stuck out his leg.

Ron walked over and untied the note. He smiled as he realized it was Hermione, replying to his previous letter. Ron smiled wider as he took in the fact that she would be spending the whole summer at the Burrow, and then frowned as he read her request.

_Dinner? At the Granger's? _ Now this was something to be concerned about… At that thought, a clock chimed and Ron turned towards it, reading five o'clock, and giving a great yawn.

Ron tucked Hermione's letter safely into the pocket of his robe, and made his way upstairs, deeply concerned about his next evening meal.

**SydMM- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Once again, please review! I love how many subscriptions I'm getting, but reviews are much more inspiring… THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**SydMM**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A loud, beeping noise woke Harry from his dreams, and he rolled over to his opposite side to turn his wand off. He turned back around to look out Ginny's large window. In the background, light from the rising sun was creeping over the tops of the trees, illuminating the leaves.

Beside him, slept Ginny, the sunlight bringing out her freckles. Doing his best not to wake her, he crept out of bed, covered Ginny back up, grabbed his shirt off the floor, and slipped out of her bedroom door… right into Ron.

Harry jumped back and looked up at his best friend's face in shock. _This might not be good_, thought Harry.

"Harry! You're already here?" said Ron, seeming groggy, but just as surprised.

"Er… Yeah," Harry replied, stupidly, "Here I am!"

"Hmm…" said Ron, contemplating.

"Well, I'm just gonna' head to bed…" _Maybe I can get out of this_, thought Harry, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Yeah, Yeah… Okay," said Ron, fumbling with something in his pocket.

_Yes_, Harry was thinking, as he walked past Ron, to their room, _He didn't notice. I can't believe I'm getting away with this…_

"Hang on," said Ron, Harry's hand already on the doorknob, "How'd you get all the way up here, without me noticing?"

"I- I came in through the back door, you were asleep- asleep at the table… I just- I came in…" he said, still facing the door, afraid Ron would sense the anxiety on his face.

"Well, wouldn't I have heard you?" Ron replied, arching an eyebrow, and getting suspicious.

Harry rolled his eyes at this, and turned around "Ron, you know you can sleep through anything, mate."

"Right, well then, why're you not in bed?"

_Crap, What now? _"Well, I- I was in Bed… It's just- I was…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere Ron's face fell and he looked from Harry, to Ginny's bedroom door.

_Damn, so close…_

"You were in bed with Ginny, weren't you?" Even though the hallway between Ron and Ginny's room was dim, Harry could see, his friend's ears turning red with rage.

"Shhh! Keep it down! You'll wake your parents!"

"It doesn't matter! You've been in bed with my sister!"

"Ron, c'mon, I- I mean, nothing happened! We were just sleeping," said Harry, in desperation. Ron grabbed Harry by his shirt collar and dragged him into his bedroom, throwing him on the floor. Harry did his best to scramble back up, but Ron was too quick, and started to hit Harry, repeatedly with a pillow.

"Ron, please- Ouch! Ron, stop- OW! Ron- RON!"

Finally, Ron gave in, but once again grabbed Harry by his shirt collar pulling him up off the floor, into his face. Harry gulped, knowing full well that without wands, Ron would be the sure winner in a tussle.

"Harry… Why were you in Ginny's bedroom?" said Ron, slowly, gritting his teeth, doing his best to control his rage.

"We- We were sleeping. Just sleeping. Promise."

"Would you swear?" asked Ron, tightening his grip on Harry's shirt.

"What?"

"Swear!"

"Yes- Yeah, I swear."

Even with Harry's word, Ron didn't seem satisfied. He dropped Harry back to the ground and left his room, stomping across the hall to Ginny's, and slamming the door shut.

Harry followed, crawling quietly across the slim hallway and putting his ear up against Ginny's door.

"Ginny… Ginny, wake up," Ron was saying.

"Hm?" she said, half-asleep.

"Why was Harry in your bedroom?"

Ginny realizing why she was being woken up, stood up, (or that's what it sounded like to Harry, anyway) and started to yell at Ron.

"That's why you woke me up, at the crack of dawn? To ask me if Harry and I were- were…" At this, Ginny seemed unable to finish her sentence. "We were just sleeping, Ron! That's it!"

"Well, that's what Harry said…" replied Ron, stupidly. From behind her door, Harry rolled his eyes, yet again.

"And you didn't believe him? You didn't believe that he was telling the truth? Even if we were- were… Anyway, it doesn't matter! Honestly, Ron! I don't need you protecting me all the time!"

Ron retaliated, "I was just trying to be your brother!"

"Brother or not, you can't but in our relationship! You don't see _me_, yelling at Hermione, every time she snogs _you_!"

"So you _were_ doing a little more than sleeping, weren't you?"

"Ron! Just, get out!"

"Fine! Forget it, then!"

Harry heard Ron coming, and backed into his bedroom. He walked in, nostrils flaring, and ears, bright red.

"Ron… I'm- I'm sorry."

"Whatever…" said Ron, "I guess… I'm sorry too."

"It won't happen again," said Harry getting up from the floor and approaching his best friend.

"You were just… sleeping?" asked Ron, a little pityingly.

"I swear," said Harry, again.

"I believe you, mate," he replied, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

Harry grinned, and punched Ron back, wondering how on earth they had made all this commotion without waking the rest of the family.

"Hey," said Harry, doing his best to lighten the mood, "How about we play some quidditch, tomorrow night, after dinner? I'd play during the day, but Ginny's been dying for me to take her on a picnic…"

"Actually, I can't," said Ron, ignoring the comment about Ginny, still a little mad. "I'm eating tomorrow night at Hermione's. I don't know how long I'll be gone…"

"Meeting the parents, eh?"

"Yeah," he said, nervously.

Harry, sensed Ron's thoughts, "Don't worry, Ron. Hermione is going to love having you, for dinner, and you've already sort of met her parents, haven't you?"

"Yeah…" said Ron.

"Well, I'll be getting to bed, then," said Harry, hesitantly.

"Yeah… me too," Ron grabbed his wand, and swiped it over a nearby lamp, turning it off, and shut the curtains to shut out the rising sun.

"And, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Ginny and I-"

"Harry, just drop it."

"Right, right. Well, goodnight."

"It's morning."

"Good morning, then."

"Good morning."

_Hopefully, it will be_, thought Harry, happy that Ron was able to forgive him quickly enough.

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift towards Ginny, and the rest of his summer.

**SydMM-Sorry! I know it's been a while! I've been on vacation, but thanks to all those who have been patient with me! **

**-Editing this chapter was a challenge for me; I've been trying my best to keep all of the characters _in character_**. **So, if you'd please review and tell me how I'm doing, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks again!**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**SydMM**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hermione looked into the polished, antique vanity in her bedroom, still unsatisfied with her appearance. No matter how much powder or blush she put on, nothing seemed to cover up the obvious worry on her face. It showed on her lips, in her eyes, and the space between her brows, the skin scrunched up in frustration.

She had never thought of herself to be the type of girl to spend three hours in front of a mirror making her face perfect for a boy, but Hermione knew this was different. She hadn't seen Ron since the day of the battle. It had been a month since then, but to Hermione it had felt like a year. Nothing seemed to take her mind off Ron and Harry, and Ginny too. She missed having a good girlfriend to talk to, and even though they were quite different, having lived with six brothers her whole life, Ginny felt the same way about Hermione; a good, girl companion, who she could tell anything, that she couldn't to her parents and male siblings.

Hermione's thoughts shifted back to her favorite boys in the world. She laughed to herself, knowing that they were now practically men, but the two first-year boys on the Hogwarts Express was all she saw when she looked at them, Harry and Ron together.

She silently thanked Professor Quirrell for allowing the troll into Hogwarts, while applying mascara to her lashes. Had he not, Hermione would never have been close friends with either Harry or Ron. Had he not let the troll into Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't imagine how her life would be now.

Her peaceful thoughts were loudly interrupted, however, when a loud boom, crash, and a scream from what sounded like her mother, came from downstairs. Knowing Ron was here, Hermione glanced one last time into the vanity's mirror, and ran through the long, upstairs hallway to the stairs where she treaded down and into the living-room finding her mother and father, holding each other, looking down cautiously at a red-head, covered in dust and grime, laying sprawled out, face-down in front of the fireplace.

"Ron!" she practically screamed, excitedly.

"Hmmmmmph," moaned Ron, rolling over onto his back, as Hermione knelt down on her knees to meet him, "Hello, Hermione," he replied sheepishly, his cheeks and ears turning noticeably red, despite the dirt his face was covered in.

"Hi," said Hermione nervously, looking back at him, so glad to see him, her eyes started swelling up with tears. Without thinking, she hugged him ferociously, causing him to moan again in pain.

"Sorry," said Hermione, wiping away a tear, "Here, let me help you up."

She took his hand and helped him off their living-room floor, making sure he didn't fall back down once he was up, her parents still looking in awe, apparently still in shock by the idea you could travel through a fireplace.

"Eh-em," said Hermione, clearing her throat, trying to get her parents' attention.

"Oh," said her mother, getting the point, "Lovely to see you, Ron."

"Yes," said her father, "The last time we saw you, you were barely twelve."

Ron only laughed nervously.

"So," started Hermione, "What exactly happened, Ron?"

"Hm?" said Ron, appearing to be in a daze.

"I mean, why didn't you get here- in a- a more cleanly manner?" asked Hermione, doing her best not to make him look bad.

"Oh, Er…Well, I had a bit of trouble memorizing the address, "You know the Floo Network," he added, "If you don't know where you're going, then it decides for you."

Hermione laughed at this, knowing Ron was trying his best in an attempt to be funny. He looked down at her and smiled, chuckling too, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione didn't care if her parents were watching, it had been too long. Sure, she had spent more than a month away from Ron before, but this time, the circumstances had been different. They had spent a whole year together, and a month apart had seemed too much to bear for the both of them.

"Well," said her mother, "Shall we start dinner?"

"Of course," said her father.

"Oh, Ron," her mother started again, "The bathroom is just down the main hall, first door on the left, if you want to clean up a little," she said, looking him up and down.

"C'mon," Hermione said, "I'll show you," wanting a private word with Ron.

As soon as she led him to the bathroom and the door was shut behind them, Ron pulled Hermione off her feet, just like he had the first time, and kissed her deeply on the lips. Hermione laughed into his mouth and responded happily, as she felt his lips curl into a smile. After a moment, they broke apart, Ron placing her gently back on her feet.

"I've waited a long time to do that," Ron said, grinning, his ears red.

"Me too," she said, glad this time that it was he who had kissed her.

"You look great," he said, Hermione embracing him again.

After Hermione ran a quick cleaning spell over him, and washing their hands, they returned to the dining room, Ron, by now, was looking a little baffled, noticing the interior of the house. Hermione felt somewhat sorry for him, knowing she lived in a very nice home.

Her mother had set out all the dishes, and she and her father were already eating away, looking a little embarrassed. Hermione's cheeks flushed when she realized, her parents had probably heard them giggling and talking in the bathroom, just down the hall.

When they sat down, Hermione and Ron talked about their summers so far, filling up their plates, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat quiet for a good while. Finally, Mrs. Granger butted into their conversation on Ron's offered position as an Auror.

"How's your family doing, Ron?"

Ron pulled his eyes away from Hermione, and looked at her mother for a good few seconds before answering.

"We're doing okay."

Ron didn't seem to want to say anything more than that, as he pushed the food back and forth on his plate.

"I mean, how is your family dealing with the loss of-"

"_Mom_," said Hermione, sternly, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, realizing it was a mistake to ask.

"No, no, it's fine," replied Ron, still looking down.

"I didn't mean to-," started Mrs. Granger.

"Really," said Ron, again, "Don't worry about it. Please," he added, looking up at her.

"On a lighter note," said Mr. Granger, "What do you two plan on doing this summer?"

"Well," said Ron smiling again, looking towards Hermione, even though he was responding to her father's question, "Bill and Fleur invited us up to Shell Cottage for a week or two, if you'd like to spend some time there."

Hermione knew this was truly going to be the best summer she'd ever had, as she looked back at Ron.

_First an enemy, then an awkward acquaintance, then bickering friends, then _best friends_, now… _this, thought Hermione, happily as she thought of an answer.

"Of course… As long as I'm with you."

Ron grinned from ear to ear, and in each of their heads, only for a moment, they were the only two that existed.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**SydMM**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Ginny's day with Harry had been a memorable one. She had been woken up by Harry sitting at the side of bed, around 10 o'clock that morning, who had made breakfast for the whole family.

"Unfortunately, my dad has to work today, mom left yesterday, to visit Bill and Fleur, and Ron left early so he can help George with inventory and stuff at the shop."

"Yes. I sort of figured no one else was home, since it's as silent as the dead around here. "

At this Ginny's face fell, and Harry's did too as soon as he contemplated what he had just said.

He hung his head, "Ginny… I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean it. I just meant it's quiet when your family isn't- when they're not all here. I- I'm-

"Harry. Stop. It's fine. I'm doing better."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Really, it's not a big deal. Let's not talk about it. Anyway, why did you feel the need to make all of us breakfast?"

"Your family has done everything for me, these past seven years. I just wanted to do something for them, even if it's something as small as making breakfast. I've already spent most of this summer here, already."

"But we haven't seen you for a week," replied Ginny, fluttering her eyelashes, hoping Harry would get the clue that she had missed him terribly.

"Have you got something in your eye? And, yes, but I only left to figure a few things out. You know I've got Grimmauld Place now. I just need to figure out where I'm going to stay from now on."

"Stay _here_," said Ginny, sitting up and taking his hand.

"Ginny, I've stayed _here _nearly every summer since I met you," Ginny smiled at this, remembering the morning she had ran downstairs during breakfast only to find Harry Potter eating pancakes in her own home, "Besides, you and Hermione are going back to Hogwarts in September, so it won't really matter if I'm here or not anyway."

"Well, what I _really_ don't understand is why your not going back either, I never expected Ron too, but you-"

"Ginny, _please_. I've seen you everyday this summer, except for this last week. I came back right after the battle. Your family has allowed me to spend my last summer here, even while you're all still grieving. When you leave to go back to school, I probably won't see you again until Christmas, anyway."

"Promise me you'll be careful," said Ginny. The previous school year without Harry had been almost unbearable, and during this past week she had missed him ferociously. A whole semester again, without him was too much to think about, and here he was, off again to go fight dark wizards. Ginny wasn't trying to be clingy, but time together seemed to be precious these days.

Harry rolled his eyes, but chose his words carefully, "Ginny, I think I can handle a few leftover Death Eaters, if I-"

"I know, I know," laughed Ginny, "You think you can handle anything, now that, _you_, _The_ Great Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord," she finished, dramatically.

"Exactly," replied Harry, leaning down from where he was sitting to greet her lips with his.

During breakfast, Ginny talked to Harry about the plans for the day. She was giddy to hear that Harry had kept his promise, and later on, that afternoon they went for a picnic. Finding a nice clearing in a meadow not far from the Burrow, Harry lay out the official picnic blanket.

"Oh, Harry. It's just like those ones the couples use in those sappy, muggle movies."

They talked, and laughed, ate Harry's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and forgot that soon, they would be spending another large amount of time apart.

On their way back, the thought started creeping back into both of their heads, but neither of them mentioned it.

Late that evening, they found themselves in the living room, both sitting Indian-style on the floor, across from each other, playing a competitive game of wizards' chess. Harry had been getting better, but Ginny had learned from her brother.

"Checkmate," said Ginny, grinning, and laughing at Harry's frustration.

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry, beaten, but grinning slightly at Ginny's competitiveness, "I'll never beat you, or any other Weasley at wizards' chess."

Ginny laughed out loud, and leaned over the chess board and it's crumpled, broken pieces to peck Harry on the lips.

"Oh, Harry. Not with an attitude like that, you won't," she said, kissing him again ever so lightly, leaving him yearning, leaning in for more.

"Hmph," he grumbled, as she pulled away.

"Sorry," said Ginny giggling, "If Ron walks in, I don't want him to see us."

"Yeah," replied Harry. Ginny knew he was remembering their early morning scuffle, and smirked.

"Where is he anyway? I reckoned he would've been home with George by now."

"Well George won't be back until Wednesday. After he and Ron finished inventory, he went on up to meet mom at Bill and Fleur's. I suspect they won't be back until at least Wednesday, and Ron had dinner with Hermione and her parents, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry dazed, a certain thought on his mind.

Ginny knew exactly what he was thinking, since she had been thinking the same. If her mother and George were at Shell cottage for the next three days, and her dad was practically glued to his desk at the ministry… Did this mean an empty house for her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione?

Harry finally looked up at her, and she looked at him, knowingly.

"Yes," she said, "That means we have the house to ourselves for the next three days, but don't go getting any ideas Harry Potter…"

"What do'ya mean?"

"Please," she said simply, raising an eyebrow, "Harry-"

Unfortunately, that was all Ginny could say as Harry pulled her in, over the chessboard, on top of him and kissed her. Ginny didn't pull back, even as she heard the back door open and close and two sets of feet stumble in.

A frustrated sigh, then, "Bloody Hell," Harry's body stiffened, and he pulled back slightly as he too heard Ron's distant voice, but did not stop.

"It's fine, Ron. Just let them be," said a voice, Ginny was sure could've Hermione's, "Ron, C'mon. Let's just go upstairs."

"Fine," Ginny heard Ron say stubbornly.

Harry smiled into Ginny's mouth; obviously happy he had gotten away with making out with her, in front of Ron.

Whether their snogging went on for a few more seconds, minutes, or hours, Ginny couldn't be sure, but the next morning, when she woke up snuggled into Harry's sleeping body on the couch, Ginny was positive she was the luckiest girl in the world.

SydMM-Not the best chapter, I think. If there is any confusion with this story, let me know. I know I hate reading stories that don't make enough sense. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, please, please… REVIEW.


End file.
